This research project is concerned with the impact of emotional state on cognitive processes in normal subjects. Experiment 1 compares the properties of two common mood-induction techniques. Using the techniques developed in this experiment, the remaining studies will use conventional verbal-learning procedures and autobiographical memory designs to explore the phenomena of mood- dependent memory (MDM) and mood-congruent memory (MCM) and resource allOcation effects. Experiments 2A&B attempt to extent a seminal demonstration of MDM using a two-list interference paradigm, varying type of stimulus item and encoding. Experiments 3A&B explore both MDM and MCM in a single-list design, first with degraded encoding conditions and next with optimal encoding conditions. Experiments 4A&B examine MDM in implicit as opposed to explicit memory. Experiments 5A&B attempt to explore MCM in autobiographical recollection as opposed to verbal learning. An important feature of the present research is the assessment of individual di-ferences in personality and cognitive style as potential mediators of mood-memory interactions. Of particular interest are dimensions relating to absorption, vividness of mental imagery, self-monitoring and self-consciousness, attributional style, and repressive defense, as well as dispositional variations in chronic mood state. As a whole, these experiments should contribute to clarifying the various effects of mood on memory, and in general to understanding the relations between the cognitive and emotional systems.